board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Game of the Year
Are you looking for Zachnorn's B8 Contest that ran from 2007 to 2009? See Game of the Year (Zachnorn's contest). There's also TimJab's version from 2010: Game of the Year (TimJab's contest) Game of the Year awards are handed out by a number of gaming publications and websites each January, and GameFAQs is no exception. There has been a user-voted GotY handed out each year since 2001 in a series of main page polls whose results can be seen below. GameFAQs Game of the Year Winners 2012 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=4960 # Borderlands 2 22% # Mass Effect 3 17% # Xenoblade Chronicles 14% * Walking Dead/Assassin's Creed III/XCOM/Mario Bros. U/Persona 4 Arena/Sonic Racing Transformed 2011 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=4594 # The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim 45% # The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword 23% # Batman: Arkham City 17% * Pokemon Black/LA Noire/Bastion/Infinity Blade II 2010 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=4218 # Mass Effect 2 45% # Super Mario Galaxy 2 33% # God of War III 23% 2009 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=3727 # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 38% # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 31% # Dragon Age: Origins 30% 2008 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=3364 # Super Smash Bros. Brawl 36% # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots 34% # Fallout 3 30% 2007 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=2994 # Super Mario Galaxy 47% # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 32% # Halo 3 20% 2006 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=2630 # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 54% # Final Fantasy XII 25% # Gears of War 21% 2005 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=2254 # Resident Evil 4 55% # Mario Kart DS 23% # God of War 22% 2004 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=1877 # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 33% # Halo 2 26% # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 22% # Half-Life 2 19% 2003 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=1492 # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 44% # Final Fantasy X-2 31% # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25% 2002 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=1134 # Metroid Prime 35% # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 32% # Kingdom Hearts 17% * WarCraft III/Splinter Cell 2001 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=776 # Final Fantasy X 30% # Grand Theft Auto III 17% # Super Smash Bros. Melee 15% * Metal Gear Solid 2/Halo/Diablo II/Conker's BFD/Shenmue II/Phantasy Star Online/Golden Sun/Max Payne/Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Final Fantasy Chronicles 2000 * No GotY polls were held, for some unknown reason 1999 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=38 # FFVIII 38% # Soul Calibur 12% # WWF Wrestlemania 2000 10% * Smash Bros./Resident Evil 3/Pokemon Yellow/Age of Empires II/Unreal Tournament/Sonic Adventure/SNK vs Capcom There was also a special GotY poll in 2010 for "Game of the Decade" featuring all of the winners from 2000 to 2009. Game of the Decade (2000-2009) * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=3728 # Final Fantasy X 23% # Resident Evil 4 13% # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 11% # Super Smash Bros. Brawl 10% # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 10% # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 9% # Chrono Cross 7% # Metroid Prime 6% # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 5% # Super Mario Galaxy 4% (There was no poll held in 2000, so the win was awarded to Crono Cross. Probably a fair decision, as it dominated for most FAQ hits that year.) Category:GameFAQs Contests